<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow, snow, and hot chocolate by TheTimetravellerCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248537">Snow, snow, and hot chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimetravellerCat/pseuds/TheTimetravellerCat'>TheTimetravellerCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kit approves of Kent's boyfriend, M/M, snow in Providence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimetravellerCat/pseuds/TheTimetravellerCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a bye-week miracle. Kent managed to join Snowy in Providence. They spend a nice evening together, sharing memories, and enjoying the beautiful landscape of snow falling over the city.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kent "Parse" Parson/Dustin "Snowy" Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow, snow, and hot chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a gift written for @creatingdoodles for Bitty's Valentine 2019.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kent was peeking out through the curtains of Snowy’s apartment. Heavy snow was falling and spiralling through the air illuminated by the street lamps. He was mesmerized.</p><p>“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Snowy said, while gently wrapping his arms around Kent’s waist from behind. He rested his head on his shoulder, admiring the view as well.</p><p>“Yes. I’ve missed it. The snow.“</p><p>“Oh? I thought you were well acclimated to whatever hell Vegas’ climate is?” Snowy asked, amused.</p><p>“Well, yes, I am, indeed. And I’ll have you know that, at least, us Vegas people don’t risk losing a limb anytime we go outside.” Kent retaliated.</p><p>“Chirp chirp chirp, I know you say that only because you’re jealous of our winters.”</p><p>Kent chuckled. “Maybe. I’m from New York after all. And I spent most of my childhood and teenage years in Canada.”</p><p>They fell quiet after that. The silence was only disturbed by Kit’s gentle purring from where she was laying, in front of a radiator.</p><p>“I’m glad you were able to come.”</p><p>“A bye-week miracle.” Kent replied.</p><p>“Hm. The real miracle is Kit forgiving you for making her fly all the way to Providence.”</p><p>“I think it’s only because you have very nice heaters. And because she loves me.”</p><p>Snowy laughed. </p><p>“Don’t laugh! It’s true. Isn’t it my princess?” Kent cooed while approaching her. Kit flopped on her back, showing off her belly. “See! It means she trusts and loves me!”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll take it.” Snowy smiled fondly. He found Kent’s love for Kit adorable. “So you miss Snow?” He said, smirking.</p><p>“Tsk. I can’t miss you, we’re in the same room, silly. No, but seriously, my fondest childhood memories are related to snow.”</p><p>“Aw, you want to tell me?” Snowy asked, softly.</p><p>“Well, when the first day of heavy snow came during the school holidays, my mom and I had a special routine for the evening. So, we could enjoy and celebrate it even if she worked that day. We would build a fort in front of a window, and she would make homemade hot chocolate. She would always warn me to not spill it and that it was hot, and I would reply ‘I know it’s hot, it’s a *hot* chocolate’, and she would laugh.” Kent was blushing, he wasn’t used to share such intimate things, but Snowy made him feel safe, he trusted him, he wouldn’t laugh.</p><p>“That’s a nice memory. You know what? How about we do just that? Since, you know, you won’t get much of both snows for a while.” He clarified. It was his turn to blush.</p><p>“I thought we were doing movie night? Isn’t it your sacred tradition on bye-week?” Kent asked, surprised.</p><p>“Yes, it is, but we could do both? Create our own tradition? We could build a fort in front of the big window, I could set up my laptop in front of it as well, so we can have the movie and the snow.” Snowy sounded enthusiastic.</p><p>“You’re sure? I could make the hot chocolate. The legend says that I make a mean hot chocolate.”</p><p>“Yeah! I’m calling dibs on the movie choice, though.”</p><p>“Okay, deal.” Kent said as he came closer to Snowy and kissed him on the lips.</p><p>They started working on the fort together, jostling each other playfully, and claiming all the pillows of the house, plus two big sheets to create a cozy atmosphere.</p><p>While Snowy was setting up the movie, Kent was in the kitchen, busying himself with the hot chocolate. He poured it into two of Snowy’s collection of travel mugs, which was a sore spot as the goalie easily had fifteen of them and Kent could never resist chirping him about it.</p><p>They cuddled close together, just as the opening of Bolt started. Snowy liked animated movies, and Kent indulged him because Snowy indulged Kent’s love of cartoons just as much.</p><p>The hot chocolate didn’t last long. Kent hadn’t lie when he had told he could make a very good one. It was just on the right side of heavy and creamy, and not too sweet.</p><p>Kent was half on top of Snowy, one arm over his chest and his chin resting over his shoulder. Their hands were laced together, and Kit had crept up to snuggle close on Snowy’s stomach.</p><p>“She likes you too.” Kent murmured. Snowy felt warm inside, with his boyfriend right against him, and the approval of his cat. He loved the both of them so much his heart ached. He kissed the top of Kent’s head. “And I love you.” He said. “Me too.” Kent replied, sleepily and content.</p><p>Kent fell asleep before the end of the movie, but Snowy was happy just to have him by his side, and when the credits rolled, he carefully carried him out of the fort and to the bed. He fed Kit one last time before joining Kent, who was still sound asleep. They slept peacefully, and dawn found them tangled together, Kit at their feet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>